


【锤基】围基总动员

by guona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guona/pseuds/guona
Summary: 未完。高中生au，沙雕ooc，无脑傻白甜。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写一把，傻白甜，无逻辑，ooc，各种擦边car。  
> 一众青少年成天绕着开车话题打转，用词直接。

01

被夕阳光辉映成金色、飘荡着奇妙气味的房间里响起了焦急的声音。  
“窗帘！”  
“拉好了。”  
“门、房间门！”  
洛基又想到新的。  
“嘻嘻，有关。”索尔把黑发男孩探出去的头按回棉被里。  
“洗澡！”有人还在徒劳挣扎。  
“我刚刚在淋浴过了。”“又出汗了。”  
“才没有，别想那些有的没的，专心点。”  
棉被底下再度响起黏腻的亲吻声。  
“――衣服要被你拉松了！这可是限量版的迪斯尼冰雪T恤。”  
接吻声停下，换成洛基凶巴巴的抗议。索尔委屈的嘟起嘴，他的星战T恤现在破破烂烂地躺在充满高中生品味的房间地板上，他都不敢支声了。  
掀开棉被坐起来的洛基，一头黑发紊乱，薄薄的嘴唇被亲到嫣红微肿，被扯松的T恤领口下露出精致白皙的漂亮锁骨。  
“我是雪宝，我爱抱抱！”  
索尔大张双臂扑向他性感诱人的小男友，紧紧环抱住。  
两人不再坚持裹在被子底下，缠手绊脚的棉被和男孩们最后的羞耻心一并被踢到了床角。  
限量的卡通T恤被高高撩了起来，金发男孩双手抓着黑发男孩的臂膀，低头吸吮他的胸部。舌头刮过乳头时，黑发男孩发出了变调的呻吟。  
“有感觉吗？”索尔问。  
“好怪的声音。”  
声音的主人不太开心，索尔搂住他。  
“好听死了，我超喜欢。”  
他们再度贴在一起接吻。这一次T恤终于自洛基身上消失，两人同样一丝不挂。  
四处移动抚摸的手，停在了腿间。  
“唔，”索尔将洛基的那个放在掌心里掂了掂，勃起后的尺寸已和他原本认知的截然不同，“挺可观的。”  
“不赖吧。”洛基哼哼。  
“ 比一比。”  
索尔十分兴奋，挺腰把自己发硬变大的家伙也凑过去，用手攥在一块。  
“还比，早就比过几百遍了，有什么好比的！”  
连碰在一起的感觉都让洛基觉得好爽，快要射了。他嘴上责怪，要索尔别再搞这种这些幼稚的举动。  
“快点！”他指挥索尔，“把东西拿出来。”  
索尔立刻听话地把在床头待命已久的润滑液和套子拿到两人面前。  
“嗯，感觉冰冰的……”  
润滑液被倒在黑发男孩的臀缝，香草焦糖的味道瞬间在床上扩散开来。洛基嘟囔着说他想要草莓口味，索尔只好嘴巴上哄“以后再换”，心里想他可不要在草莓香气的包围里交出第一次。  
洛基正赤身裸体地趴在他的床上，从颈项到肩胛骨，再到腰臀、腿的优美线条，以及光滑莹白的肌肤，都让索尔血液流动的速度加快，但他不敢多看，看多了，他一定会先射出来。他强迫将自己眼睛专注集中在即将作业的部分，却更加呼吸困难。  
索尔在自己手指也倒上润滑液，在把指头慢慢推进对方身体里时，能明显感觉到黑发男孩的紧绷和抗拒，唤起了索尔不堪回首的记忆，他们上次就是在这个步骤功亏一篑。那次才进去半截手指，洛基就痛到大哭大叫，索尔舍不得只好暂时放弃，择期另战，今天就是他们再度尝试的日子。  
索尔越发紧张了，他压抑住内心里的紧张问：“疼吗？”  
废话！不然你试试啊！但洛基不想把力气浪费在这种无意义的争嚷，他倒吸着气，细声说：“多摸摸我，再摸摸。“  
索尔连声应好，让不忙的另一只手立刻上工――  
“索尔奥丁森！”  
忽然出现的女性高音把索尔吓得浑身一僵，马上拉着男朋友一起迅速滚下床，或者说是用摔的。  
顾不得喊痛，索尔一边扯下被单紧紧包住他可爱的小男友，一边戒备地将眼神投向骤然闯入他房间，此时正居高临下隔着一张床眺视着他们的黑发女子。  
斜眼看着躲在床后方的两个小屁孩，黑色长发的女子嗤笑一声。包什么包，这两只身上上上下下哪一块肉是她没见过、摸过。  
三个人分成两个阵营隔着一张床对峙，她偏头用牙齿撕开厚粗的纤维，一口口啃着她从亚洲超市买来的黑皮甘蔗，恐怖程度不下于她的大黑狼犬撕咬全鸡。  
“索尔奥丁森，我允许过你了吗？你好大胆子，竟然敢背着做我没同意你做的事情，实在是太不乖了。”  
“我们不用妳允许，那是我和洛基――”  
“听好了，索尔奥丁森，只要你胆敢在毕业前把你的小鸡鸡弄进小洛基的屁屁里――”  
“才不小！”  
“你的小鸡鸡就会像这样。”  
她将甘蔗从嘴巴拉下，抓在手里啪擦地掰成两段。  
索尔、洛基紧抓着彼此手臂，两个人高马大的高中男孩抱在一起瑟瑟发抖。  
“妳、妳为什么要这样子？！”奥丁森同学鼓足底气当一次男子汉，眼神不时瞄向断成两截的黑皮甘蔗，“妳自己明明十四岁时就――”  
却阻止高中生的弟弟破处是何等丧心病狂！  
她睥睨着他们。  
“我养的两只狗，什么时候交配，需要我这个主人的同意，知道吗？必须由我这个主人决定，有问题吗？”

当索尔把很明显已经拆过用过的润滑液推回到他面前说要退钱时，望着脸色黑到不行的索尔和洛基，范达尔只好将 “拆封不退”四个字吞回喉咙里。  
看来又是没办成。  
“你们俩是谁不行？”  
没想到他这两个好朋友这么中看不中用，下午跟小学妹约会时有得好讲了，不知道她会不会喜欢香草焦糖 。  
在经过了两百个章节的爱恨情仇，双向暗恋，你攻我防，欲擒故纵，或苦或甜的青春讴歌后，阿萨高中的两大旷男，啊错了，是两大男神，索尔奥丁森和洛基劳菲森，终于确认了彼此心意在一起了。  
却没想到在他们剥光对方衣服准备开战之际，索尔的姐姐海拉大魔王会突然冒出来阻饶弟弟和邻居男孩破处。  
索尔和洛基就这样浪费了一个大好周末，继续保持他们的处男之身。  
听完索尔回忆，整张餐桌陷入一片沉寂，只剩下沃斯塔格啃鸡腿的声音。  
这张餐桌成员三年来成员几乎没变动过，堪称是阿萨高中餐厅的一大奇观，主要成员是金宫小区从小一起长大的几个人，其中住最近的就是索尔和洛基，现在他们更是积极地想把他们距离变成负距离。  
金宫的孩子无一不是在海拉的阴影底下长大，是孩子们眼中的死亡女神。当索尔和洛基还只会坐在三轮车上时，就被海拉和她的狗满小区的拖着跑耍威风，却没想到有一天海拉连自家弟弟要和邻家男孩破处的事也要横插一手，不准他们进行最后一步。  
洛基恶狠狠地瞪着他的男朋友。  
“都怪你前几天搞丢了芬尼尔的舒压娃娃，海拉为了报复你，要你成为全美最后的处男。”  
索尔委屈。  
“又不只我，神盾高中的掷饼队队长也是童子鸡！”  
“是啊，我们是全美最后的三个处男，”洛基没好气的说。“非常好。”用餐刀使劲戳着盘子里三明治，三明治惨遭分尸。沃斯塔格用惋惜的眼神看着洛基的三明治。  
洛基气愤地甩下刀叉。  
“我恨你。”  
他将他的餐盘用力撂在索尔的上面，转身跑走。  
“他说他恨你耶。”范达尔手指洛基说。  
索尔痴迷地看着洛基远去的身影。就连脑勺后面后颈上那绺翘起的黑头发也那么可爱。  
“是爱。”  
“你们可以在学校搞啊。”  
沃斯塔格建议，索尔听到后脸上生光。  
“不行，”金宫桌唯一的女性成员希芙开口，“你和洛基的一举一动都是全校焦点，你们做了什么，海拉不可能不知道。喔你看。”  
希芙将她的手机画面举到索尔面前。现在满屏都是“死亡女神降临，锤基破处再度失败！”，不断被疯转。  
海拉不仅能让金宫哭闹的小孩瞬间停止哭泣，她也是阿萨高中校友，在阿萨余威犹存，学校里里外外到处都是她的眼线。  
范达尔翘脚对索尔补充：  
“不只是海拉眼线，你知道我们学校大概可以分做六种人：你的粉丝，洛基的粉丝，你俩的西皮粉，你的黑粉，洛基的黑粉，以及最后，食物链顶端的――无感路人。”  
“无感路人好！”“羡慕路人。”“路人真的是食物链顶端没错。”“以后我就是垃圾狗威的无感路人。”  
“喂喂！回到正题好吗！”  
“意思也就是说，所有人都在注意你们，无论是有心的无心的，人人都是海拉的眼线。”希芙折迭好她餐盘里的纸盒垃圾。  
有意告状也好，无意流出也罢，一旦索尔和洛基在学校做什么，绝对会被海拉得到消息。  
“你们可以玩其他的啊，海拉只说洛基的小屁屁不行，没说放进其他地方不行。”范达尔把剥好皮的香蕉放入自己张开的嘴里，大口含住。  
“操你们！”索尔大力搥击桌子，“住口，洛基的屁屁是我的，你们不准提！”  
“你尽可以随便操我们当中任何一个，唯独不能操你的洛基。”  
沃斯塔格说，一边趁索尔没注意，从他色拉碗里舀走一大勺凯萨酱。  
“你的禁制令得先发给IG‘今日的洛基屁屁’和它那些follower。”希芙说。  
索尔消沉下来，有如泄了气的狮子造型气球。  
“洛基不要，他说除非我先帮他口。”  
“你帮啊。”  
“你不做，多的是其他人愿意为他跪下。”范达尔吓唬他，像是嫌金发大男孩还不够消沉似的。  
索尔耙抓自己的头发，他怎么会拒绝，他当然是第一时间点头说好，但是，“洛基说要等他有那个心情的时候。”  
“哪时候？”  
“不知道。”  
索尔垂下肩膀  
“还在等。”  
“忍吧。”寡言的霍根终于开了今天的金口。  
“忍。”  
索尔咬牙切齿。  
只是餐厅窗户外，落单的洛基很快便被他魔术同好会的成员们包围。洛基在阿萨高中追随者无数，粉丝们都叫他小王子，魅力男女通吃。自从他勾搭上索尔后，对洛基抛媚眼示爱的，却不减反增。  
一群白痴，都有索尔了，阿萨小王子怎么还会看上他们？希芙数度感慨本校学生平均智商堪忧。  
“可是，”范达尔隔着玻璃指着正在向学弟妹们散发费洛蒙的阿萨小王子，“你觉得你家洛基会是什么贞节烈夫吗？说不定他先等不了――”  
“洛基！”  
索尔跳起来，电掣风驰地冲出餐厅朝爱人奔去。  
余下的金宫成员司空见惯这一切，依然安坐在他们的位子上。  
“能忍？”  
沃斯塔格问。  
“忍不住。”  
范达尔递出10美元一张放在桌面。  
“屌呢？”  
“保不住。”  
希芙、霍根各递出20和50美元。  
距离毕业还有――――天。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

在洛基差点要坐上某个二年级的车之前，索尔把他拦截住，押上自己的大黄蜂敞篷。  
十分钟后，大黄蜂停在金宫社区的两幢房子前。一拉上手煞车，索尔立刻把一路上默不哼声生着闷气的男朋友拉过来强吻，洛基作势挣扎了两下便投入在这个黏乎乎的亲吻里，最后两个高中生气喘吁吁地分离，互相舔起对方嘴边的口水，接着马上又开始第二回合――  
“可恶――该死！”  
忽然降下的水滴打断了他们，院子的洒水系统突然启动，嗡嗡旋转的喷水头散射出一道道又高又多的水花。  
“我要回家了。”  
洛基推开索尔，他现在有重要问题急要解决。连车门都不开，利用大长腿的优势，洛基直接从副驾翻跳出去，穿过水雾形成的小彩虹，跑进两幢房子中的左边那幢。  
索尔匆匆把车停回自家车库后，也箭一样似的冲上二楼自己的房间，因为他也有同样的问题，他仓促拉下裤子，右手熟练握住自己的老二，一边回忆刚刚的亲吻一边上下撸动，左手则滑开手机点进IG“今日的洛基屁屁”，他手里的老二毫无意外地因为那些小方格变得更硬了。  
索尔发出哈哈的喘气声。  
“你们这些该死的变态，洛基还有洛基的屁屁都是我的！”  
对，他的洛基，总是有人觊觎他家的洛基，今天那个不自量力想拉洛基坐他车的屁孩好像是叫John还是Joe，哪像他们一个是Thor一个Loki，从发音到拼字都相配到不行，天生一双！  
就在索尔吃粮又骂粮的时候，手机屏幕闪起来电通知，手没啥空的索尔直接开启扩音。  
“宝贝，我正在想你。”  
索尔甜腻腻地喊，因为声音里带着喘声，立刻引起电话那头嘻嘻发笑。  
“你在自慰吗？”  
索尔听到了轻微的吞咽声。  
“你站到窗户前面来，我想看。”洛基提出要求。  
“好啊。”  
要给心爱的男朋友展示战斗状态中的自己，索尔非常乐意。从他房间的窗户望出去刚好就是隔壁洛基房间的窗户。  
索尔捧着枪来到窗户前，对面窗户窗帘却拉得死死的。  
“你这小骗子！”索尔嗔了一句，“拉开窗帘，洛基。”  
“我骗你什么？”洛基故作无辜，狡猾地响应，“我只是叫你到窗户前面来。”  
索尔又往窗户站近了一步，好让窗户看得更清楚。他知道那个黑发小妖精一定正从窗帘后面盯着他这边看。  
“大哥哥的家伙是不是很棒？”  
“去你的，谁是大哥哥？”洛基回嘴。  
“我也想看你撸，拜托。”  
索尔听出手机那端的呼吸变得明显，对面一定也兴奋了。  
“谁说我在撸――自慰了。”  
对方一如既往的反驳，索尔故意揉了两下龟头，冒出加重的呻吟。  
“我想看看你，让我看看你，洛基。”  
对面在哼笑两声后，如他所愿的拉开了窗帘。洛基只是换了套衣服，没有像索尔想的那样正在撸管，但脸上的潮红仍是泄漏出他之前的状态。  
“把衣服拉起来，宝贝。”  
看到对窗的少年后，索尔加快了手中动作，一边哑着声提出更多要求。  
不要。  
他的小妖精用口型拒绝了他，但不妨碍索尔对着那个人继续发情。看着金发男友激动急燥的原始模样，洛基挑了挑眼角，慢悠悠地转过身，背朝窗户翘起他漂亮的屁股，面对这突来福利，索尔控制不住，一大股精液啪的喷到窗户玻璃上。  
突然缴械和搞脏窗户的双重打击让索尔嚎了一声，但手机那头的人不给他丝毫歇息机会。  
“限你两分钟内洗好手换好裤子过来找来。  
“遵命。”

索尔来到隔壁家，开门迎接他的是一个微壮的中年妇人。  
“艾婶，我来找洛基。”  
金发大男孩笑得连太阳都相形失色。  
艾米莉亚是洛基爸爸劳菲先生请的拉美裔帮佣，帮洛基家整理打扫、预备三餐，很得劳菲先生信赖，是单亲的洛基家能够正常运作的重要功臣。在照顾洛基的同时，顺便连三百六十五天都来串门子的隔壁熊孩子也一并照顾了。  
索尔声音才落下，下楼的哒哒声响起，索尔也到紧贴有“禁止索尔奥丁森上楼！”大字报的楼梯口敞臂迎接他的男朋友。  
索尔用他的肱二头肌把飞扑到怀里的小洛基抱起来旋转。  
“洛基我好想你。”  
“我也是。”  
明明才分开几分钟，两个人却像经过了等待续集电影般漫长的光阴。放下洛基后，两人揽着彼此脖子开始交换口水。  
屋子响起女性的尖叫，艾婶站在两人前方尖声大喊：“上帝饶恕我们！”  
她举高手里煎锅，眼看就要给邻家少年身上敲下。  
“你们快给我分开！”  
自从洛基和索尔的关系突破朋友的界线后，艾婶本来在上午的打扫换到洛基他们下课之后，好替劳菲先生监督这两个混小子，不让他们闯过最后一关，  
作为虔诚的天主教徒、民主党员，艾婶当然是义不容辞，向劳菲先生保证一定会看好那两个青少年――故意院子洒水系统的启动时间定在有人进出的时间的，也是艾婶。  
洛基和索尔听从的分了开来，除了不想被油腻腻的锅子上身，更不想接下来艾婶又来“我从小看到大的可爱男孩们，竟然从天使沦落成魔鬼在凡间的代言人，上帝啊，原谅我，我没看顾好祢的孩子们！”的一套忏悔词。  
索尔跟洛基一起腻在客厅沙发上，用劳菲买给儿子的PS4看DVD。事业忙碌的劳菲先生不吝给他的独生子花钱，只要高中生应该会喜欢的东西他几乎都给洛基买了，却没想到儿子不喜欢那些，只喜欢隔壁的小子跟隔壁小子的大鸡鸡。  
片头标题才刚出来，两名青少年的兴趣就已经转移到了彼此身上，随着电影进度，两双长腿越缠越紧，你摸我我摸你，手似乎还伸进对方裤子里面，每每要擦抢走火，逼得艾婶时不时得从厨房探出身来，用锅铲敲打煎锅做出警告。  
以为索尔又要把手伸到她的宝贝洛基裤子里，艾婶瞠着大眼举着锅子做好冲上去的准备，索尔却是从沙发里掏出他的手机，洛基探头和索尔一起看手机新进的讯息，噢了一声后，两人同步从沙发起身。  
“艾婶，我们出门一下。”  
“朋友有难，急找。”  
洛基补上一句。  
艾婶跟着他们一起走到门口，又弯又细的眉毛耷拉下来，“我弄了你们最爱的啤酒炖肉。”  
洛基在艾婶脸颊啵的亲上一口。  
“亲爱的艾婶，我们会当成宵夜吃光光的。”  
她的黑发天使微笑说。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

洛基和索尔还真的不是要换个没人的地方亲热去，他们并肩走进二十四小时营业的家庭餐厅，范达尔一群人一看到他们立刻从座位向两人用力挥手。  
“索尔！这边！”  
“处男二人组来了！”  
“闭嘴。”  
洛基瞪了起哄的沃斯塔格一眼。  
“索尔你坐在这，洛基坐这。”  
范达尔积极的分配座位，要索尔坐西芙旁边，洛基的位置则是在跟索尔隔了一大块桌面的霍根与范达尔之间。  
不把这两人隔开，什么正事都做不了，这段日子他们已深有体会。  
穿着夸张蕾丝围裙的餐厅服务生很快过来。  
“给那边那位英俊帅气宛若天使海盗的金发猛男一份五号特餐，炸鸡double，雪碧加大。”洛基说。  
索尔接着他点餐：“给那位可爱优雅有如王子殿下的绿眼帅哥皇家泡芙布丁跟新鲜莓果奶昔，另外还要一杯苹果汁，要够冰。”  
范达尔他们一副受不了的样子，纷纷做出呕吐脸。  
“拜托，别无时无刻秀恩爱。”  
“你们有什么急事，非要洛基跟我马上过来。”索尔语气不悦，一副被打扰到的脸。  
“打扰到你们了吗？”西芙装作讶异的样子明知故问，范达尔插嘴：“怎么可能，有艾婶在，我们绝对没有打扰到什么。”  
“我觉得你们应该听艾婶的分手。”沃斯塔格伸手偷了索尔一块炸鸡，“要不然我以后吃不到艾婶的拿手料理怎么办，我好爱艾婶的西班牙菜。”  
索尔火大得加塞一块炸鸡堵住沃斯塔格的嘴。  
“你们到底有什么正事？”洛基抱着手臂，靠着椅背，不耐的在“正事”上加重了咬字。  
西芙打开笔记本电脑把屏幕转到洛基面前，“想让你们帮忙看看我们申请学校要提交的数据。”  
“鉴于你们是我们当中目前唯二两个拿到大学offer的。”霍根开口，范达尔和沃斯塔格跟着用力点头。  
这两家伙居然背叛他们从小一起长大的朋友，率先双双拿到常春藤名校的offer，情场学业两得意，呸！不是奇迹就是作者偏心，不然就是在每天勤勤勉勉、不卫生的交换口水的当中，智商也获得交流，不卫生但是有用。  
基于大家从小一起长大的孽缘，洛基撇了撇嘴，不甘不愿地开始帮这个人确认他们的大学申请资料。  
“范达尔，这里是要你写你的生涯蓝图，不是你的把妞规划。”  
“西芙，妳的自传里太强势了，攻击性要减一点。”  
“我的天，沃斯塔格，你知道WORD里有个功能叫拼字检查？”  
“从出身自少数族群这里切入不错，但不需要把一百七十代以前都列出来，霍根。”  
在一片认真的讨论中，范达尔突然叹气。  
“索尔，那是我的脚。”  
索尔愤愤地收回脚。  
“当当”，一个人高马头的家伙推门进入餐厅，随着他后面进来的同伴一个比一个高大，无一不是需要弯腰低头才过得了餐厅的门，他们没有找空位坐下，而是一反常态走到最靠近门口的有人桌。  
“你认识奥丁森跟劳菲森吗？奥丁森跟劳菲森是哪两个？”  
他们从门口开始逐桌询问。  
“Fuck！他为什么在找我们？”  
索尔低声骂了一句。  
“洛基你又捉弄人呢？”霍根看向洛基，为了避免给那群巨人发现，全员往桌面压低身体。  
“我也会挑对象的，好吗？我懂得识时务。”洛基没好气说。  
“不愧是我的小天才。”索尔甜蜜的说。  
“闭嘴。”西芙翻了个白眼。  
交际最广的范达尔刚好知道那伙人是什么人，公布了答案：  
“我操，是泰坦高中的萨诺斯跟他的情侣去死去死团。”  
“为什么要找我跟洛基？”  
“他们是这一带有名的去死去死团，专门拆散情侣，每天在家庭餐厅、电影院、PUB、趴踢，到处巡逻有没有活的情侣，只要有活的情侣出现他们眼前，绝不放过，你们是阿萨高中最高调的情侣，不找你们开铡找谁？”  
“还没睡过算情侣吗？”沃斯塔格问，被洛基瞪了一眼。  
好像是要验证范达尔的话，去死去死团刚好碰到一桌一对正在约会的小情侣，就开始动口也动手的骚扰小两口，不一会儿小情侣就夺门而出，但死死团显然对今日的业绩仍不满意，继续一桌桌巡逻盘问，在终于有人认识索尔并指向他们这里时，座位上已经空空无人。  
索尔向一百公尺外的范达尔和西芙挥手道别，在被死死团找到之前，他们化整为零，就地解散，各自开溜。索尔一边心有余悸望向家庭餐厅方向，“怎么会有这样的变态。”  
“谁知道。”洛基踢了脚边的石头一脚。  
索尔忽然拉住他的男朋友，“等一下。”  
怎么了？洛基狐疑地跟着索尔的视线方看过去，是早前被萨诺斯一伙人骚扰的情侣，两个死死团的成员正堵着他们。那时他们趴在桌上躲避去死去死团目光，只晓得情侣跑出了餐厅，没注意到有死死团的人居然追了出来，真是死缠烂打！  
“把手机里合照都删掉。”  
“还有SNS，把对方删除封锁！”  
“呜呜，我不要⋯⋯”  
死死团逼着小情侣清除手机的所有合照和通讯，小情侣犹在挣扎抵抗。  
“我们应该去救他们。”索尔说，匡扶正义，拯救弱小的心蠢蠢欲动。  
“我讨厌多管闲事。” 洛基咕哝。他想回家吃啤酒炖肉了。  
“帮帮他们，他们好可怜。”  
“刚刚在餐厅时你怎么不上前阻止？”  
“餐厅经理说只要我再打破一个杯子，就把我放到餐厅黑名单。”索尔委屈巴巴说。  
洛基瞄了一眼他的金发男朋友。老实说他也很讨厌情侣这种生物 ，虽然他现在跟索尔这么腻歪 ，甚至乐于时时刻刻秀恩爱闪瞎沃斯塔格他们的狗眼。  
但谁叫他男友除了有爆衫的肌肉群，同时也 正义感爆棚呢，洛基撇撇嘴。  
“看我的，我有办法。”他撞了下索尔的胳膊，“拿起你的手机，假装在拍我。”  
就这样，在索尔举着手机对着洛基的情况，两人边走边上前――严格说，应该是“后退”，两人退后着往小情侣他们那边移动。  
“各位晚安，今天神盾高中的新闻社带大家来到的是韦尔斯路，这条路的历史起源于1965年，主要是连接南韦尔斯和北韦尔斯……”  
洛基假装正在对着手机做直播的样子，一边瞎扯，一边接近可怜情侣与死死团，去死去死团发现洛基正在做直播后吓了一跳，他们当然不愿意被直播镜头扫到，于是便立刻如洛基所愿的丢下情侣脚底抹油闪人了。  
“哇！”看着坏人风也似的逃跑背影，索尔惊叹了一声， “我的洛基果然是个小天才。”  
“当然。”洛基哼哼。  
情侣过来向他们道谢，谢谢他们帮忙解围。  
“……你们是神盾高中的？我们也是，请问你们的名字是――”  
“无名之辈，不足挂齿。”洛基随便敷衍。那种情况里谁要报出真实校名，他又不是傻子。  
“你们很相配，请继续努力在一起。”  
在索尔的祝福下，双方友好的挥手道别，索尔则是做他每天的必要任务：送心爱的男朋友回家――即便事实是，他们刚好就住在隔壁。在踏进各自家门前，索尔把洛基拉到步道树下的阴影处，两人忘情接吻。  
“树干磨得我背好痛。”  
洛基在接吻的间隙抱怨，把索尔抱着更紧，让重心挪到索尔身上，索尔欣喜地回搂对方，一双手喜不自胜地在洛基背部上下滑动。  
就在这时一道强光打到亲热的小两口身上，光源来自洛基家的门口。劳菲先生脸色发青地举着手电筒照向他们。  
洛基跟索尔不得不分了开来，洛基不满的努嘴，索尔习惯性的先向洛基父亲道安：“晚安，劳菲先生。”  
有着跟儿子一样的黑发的中年男子并不理会他，只跟他的儿子洛基喊话：“门禁时间了，你还不快进门！”  
索尔抓了抓头发，除了被家长抓包亲热的不好意思外，还有这次真的得和洛基分别的不舍感。  
洛基不理劳菲的呼唤，将手勾在索尔的脖子，迅速亲了一下索尔的嘴。  
“明天早上见。”  
在索尔还没回神沉浸在甜蜜中时，洛基轻快地跑向劳菲先生，“啤酒炖肉有帮我热着吗？我好饿。”劳菲来不及生气，就被儿子拐跑了思维，“呃，当然了，我的宝贝儿子。”

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是电影《围鸡总动员》(Blockers,护航父母,反啪啪同盟)  
> 不过在这里主要阻饶锤基破处的不是家长，而是大姊海拉(我就是家长!)和其他来凑热闹的，期间也拉长，不只是舞会之夜。


End file.
